1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can include an amplifier for amplifying a relatively weak signal. For example, an amplifier can be used to amplify an input current signal from a current source, such as a current or charge transducer.
Various operational parameters of an amplifier can impact the overall performance of the electronic system using the amplifier. For example, the amplifier's bandwidth can be important to reliably amplify transient signals such as pulses and/or to maintain amplifier stability when connected using negative feedback. Additionally, an amplifier's noise performance can be important, such as in applications in which a relatively small or weak signal is amplified.